As is commonly known, a paint brush includes bristles for holding paint and delivering paint to a given surface. The bristles spread the paint out evenly when a back and forth motion is employed, resulting in a relatively smooth finish. Typically, a paint roller holds more paint per “load,” and delivers paint to a surface much more quickly, than a paint brush. However, as is known, a roller leaves a “stippled” or somewhat textured finish, which is attributable to the nap (pile) of the roller rolling over the surface to which paint is applied. There may be circumstances in which the speed and convenience of a roller, but not the textured application inherent in rolling paint onto a surface is desired.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a painting tool that facilitates the rapid application of a relatively large volume of paint characteristic of roller painting while providing a smooth finish more characteristic of brush-painted surfaces.